Dooms Day
by kimiko888
Summary: May 21st, 2011, at six o'clock, the world is supposed to end. I saw my life flash before my eyes and there was one thing I couldn't die before doing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**So, apparently the world was supposed to end Saturday, and I was in the movies when I thought of this idea and I decided that if I live past 6:00 (the time at which we were supposed to be obliterated) I was definitely going to write this. I absolutely HATE talking about the end of the world (why the hell do people make movies about the day we're all going to die? When the end of the world comes I don't want to be warned about it, I just want to die), but this was a good idea and I couldn't pass it up.**

**Dooms Day**

May 21st, 2011 at six o'clock we are all going to die.

At least, that's what a whole bunch of Dooms Day nutcases are saying and the people who joke about the end of the world are spreading around on Facebook. I, however, am taking it seriously. The end of the world scares the shit out of me and I am seeing my unlived life flash before my eyes. I haven't gone to a party, I haven't gone to a single _good _concert, I haven't traveled the world, I haven't repented on all my sins (you can't face judgment day without making all your wrongs right)! Fuck! I haven't even graduated yet! To die, spending most of life in school, is one of the worst fates a person can meet.

And I haven't told Kagome I… I… I l-l-_loathe_ her.

Damn. I hope I get the word right when I actually call.

The thing is, when I started thinking about the fact that I am going to die, I realized that life really is _that _short and if I keep hesitating on stuff I'm going to have a really shitty life full of regrets. So I decided to get a few things over with, that way, if I die in five minutes, I can at least die without the burden of never telling Kagome I l-lo… yeah. That.

5: 55 PM

I picked up my phone and the school directory and dialed Kagome's number. The reason I'm calling five minutes before the end of the world is because that way, if she rejects me, I can die without having to live through the humiliation. It's already humiliating to tell a girl who barely knows you that you're in—insert correct word here—with her, but it's even worse if she laughs at me and rejects me.

The phone started ringing in my ear.

5:56 PM

_Brrrriiiiin—_

"Hello?" The voice on the other line wasn't Kagome's. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi. Is… is Kagome home?"

"She is. May I ask who's calling?"

"It's Inuyasha."

"One second."

The lady—probably her mom—left the phone and I took the oppertunity to hyperventilate. What the _hell_ am I doing? I can hear my heart beating, it's the farthest thing from normal. Damn it all to hell!

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey Kagome!" I shouted into the phone, wincing at how loud I sounded. "I mean, hi."

Kagome laughed. "Hi. What's up? Is there something wrong with our science project?"

"No, no, everything's fine." The only reason Kagome knows who I am after three and a half years of attending the same school is because we got paired up to work on a science project together at the beginning of the year. "The rats are doing fine." We get to study how different diets affect behavioral patterns and, of course, Kagome wasn't going to keep caged rats at her house. "They're…" I looked over at my cage and grimaced. "We really shouldn't have gotten a boy and a girl rat."

"_Again?_"

"They screw like rabbits," I mumbled as I chanced another glance at Bonnie and Clyde again. It reminded me ofanother thing that will happen to me at six: I will die a virgin. Fan-fucking-tastic.

5: 57 PM

"You're going to have to give their kids away if Bonnie ever gets pregnant," Kagome said. "We can't handle little baby rats for our project."

"Right, because so many people want to adopt a rat." Kagome laughed. "I'm sure some scientist will want to recruit them for studies."

"That's animal cruelty!"

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll dump them in the streets of the ghetto."

"And have the wild dogs_ eat _them?"

"They'll meet some of their sewer rat relatives to protect them. And when rats have babies they have _a lot. _My mom would kill me if I started keeping rodents as pets._"_

"Bonnie and Clyde can hear you, you know."

"I'm pretty sure they're too busy to pay attention to my conversation."

Kagome laughed again. "So why did you call?"

"Oh…" I was starting to regret actually picking up my phone and calling her. "Well—"

"And you called my house phone," Kagome cut me off. "Why didn't you call my cell?"

"I… I don't have your cell phone number…" Geeks like me only get girls like Kagome's number from the school directory.

"Yes you do. I gave it to you the first day we were paired together. I wrote it on your hand."

"Oh. Right." I definitely remember the first time Kagome actually touched me. "I must have actually washed my hands that day."

"I'll just give it to you again on Monday."

"If there is a Monday," I mumbled to myself.

5:58 PM

"What?" Kagome asked.

"It's just, people are saying the world is going to end today."

"What!"

"Yeah, at six o'clock." There was silence between us. "Don't you get on Facebook?"

"Once every two weeks! Holy heck, were all going to die! There are so many things I haven't done, haven't experienced, haven't said! I only have two more minutes to live my life!"

"Hey, uh… calm down," I said, trying to be the reasonable voice. "It's just some stupid thing going around online. The world's not actually going to end."

"You don't know that. Nobody knows when the world is going to end and God can just decide to end it all in a few seconds and I… I have so many things I want to _do." _Kagome sounded like she was on the correct path towards hysterics. "I have my whole bucket list with nothing accomplished from it. I didn't even get to graduate!"

"But you don't know—"

"Exactly, I _don't_ know when the world is going to end. I've been living like tomorrow is guaranteed!" Kagome was quiet for a while. "I think I just had a revelation."

"You can't keep hesitating on things?"

"Exactly."

5: 59 PM

"Yeah. And, um, that's… that's why I called you. I had that same revelation about two hours ago. I can't keep living life with hesitations."

I could hear Kagome sucking in a breath and she waited a couple of seconds before asking, "Why'd you call me?"

"Well, you see… I kind of…" I licked my lips and glanced at my clock again. Time was running out. "I… I… olive juice!"

Well. At least I didn't say loathe.

"Olive juice?" Kagome's voice was flat.

"Yeah. Well, no. I mean…" I took a deep breath. "It's just that when you mouth olive juice to someone they usually mistake it for you saying…"

"Saying what?"

"Saying I loathe—love you. They mistake it for saying I love you."

"And you said olive juice because…"

"I… um… I-I love… you."

5: 59 PM

Fuck! I didn't say it right before the world ended! Now she actually has the chance to reject me and that just screws up everything.

"Inuyasha…." I didn't say anything, holding my breath for the worst. The end of the world or her rejection, I wasn't exactly sure. "I… This is a—"

6:00 PM

"Yes!" I accidently shouted. There. Now I can die with one less regret and happy because Kagome couldn't tell me I was a loser that she would never date. I sat back in my desk chair and waited for my house to blow up, smiling and whistling. Who knew you could be so happy about death?

"Um… Inuyasha?"

I cracked one eye open at the sound of Kagome voice in my ear and I glanced at my clock.

6: 01 PM

_Huh?_

I leaned back in my chair and glanced out my window. Lava wasn't shooting up from the ground, the earth wasn't shaking, tornados weren't spiraling in my direction, buildings weren't crumbling to the ground, and people weren't screaming prayers, begging for mercy.

Shit.

"It's 6:01," I said into the phone.

"Yeah."

"The world hasn't ended."

"No."

"I see." We were both silent for a while. "Well then."

"About your olive juice," Kagome started. "I—"

_Click._

-x-

"You know, this is what you get for believing everything you see on the internet. And for being so fucking superstitious." Miroku dug in his locker, searching for the diagram he drew up a few months ago for the robot he wanted to use in Battle Bots this year. "You actually thought the world was going to end Saturday and as a result you screwed yourself over."

"Thanks _bud._" I picked up some of the stuff that had fallen out of Miroku's locker during his search. "I was just trying to do what all those people say you should do. You know, 'Live life to its fullest' and 'Don't die with any regrets'."

"Crackheads," Miroku said, pulling his head out of his locker to look at me. "The people who came up with that philosophy mumbo jumbo shit are the drug addicts who 'lived now and worried later' and they're seriously messed up in the head. You should have listened to me when I told you the world wasn't going to end."

"But I don't know when the world is going to end. Tomorrow isn't guaranteed."

"Yeah, okay, so that's right, but tell me this," Miroku turned to face me, "do you feel better now that Kagome knows you love her?" I just stared at him. "Case closed, I win."

I growled and ran a hand through my hair. "You're a real asshole."

"You're a bigger ass than me," Miroku pointed out. "You just got rejected though, so your normal assholery has been dulled a bit."

I scowled and dropped everything I had been holding for Miroku and it scattered across the floor. Miroku's eyes switched from his locker to the floor. "Whoops."

"I see you want your title of Number One Asshole of the Geeks back."

"Shove it, Miroku." I picked my bag off the ground and tossed it over my shoulder. "I'll catch you at lunch."

"Alright. Damn it. I know that diagram is somewhere…"

I was turning to walk down the hall to my Physics class when I saw Kagome appear at the other end of the hall and I quickly turned right back around, marching right back to Miroku.

"Hey," I mumbled, looking at Kagome out the corner of my eye and then back at Miroku. "Let me look for the diagram."

Miroku gave me an incredulous look. "You don't know what it looks like. And you hate Battle Bots."

"Yeah, I do, but Kagome is coming down the hall and I could use your locker to shove my head in."

"Like an ostrich? You do know that's not going to work considering you're the only person in this school with silver hair and dog ears."

I looked over at Kagome, she was getting closer. "Just give me the locker."

"I don't know…" Miroku stroked his chin. "I think you should take responsibility for your—"

I cut him off, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him out of my way, throwing him across the hall. I shoved my head in his locker just as I heard the _bang _of Miroku hitting the lockers on the other side of the hall. _God, _I thought as I hid my face in Miroku's locker, _it stinks in here. _

I was looking around the dark and enclosed space, hoping Kagome would hurry up and pass me or turn down another hall when I looked up and saw the eyes of naked woman staring back at me on the back wall of Miroku's locker.

"Holy hell!" I shouted, reeling my head out of his locker. I whipped around to face Miroku. "Why the hell are you so fucking perver…" I trailed off and just stared. I was looking at Kagome's face while Miroku was smiling over her shoulder; she didn't look too happy. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Her voice was leveled. "Hi."

"Hi," I repeated. I looked over at Miroku who was now smirking.

"Did you like the picture in my locker?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I looked back down at Kagome and held my tongue. Miroku laughed at me and then gathered his stuff off the floor, shoved it in his locker, and then headed down the hall. I will hurt Miroku for this later.

"You and I," Kagome said, looking at me, "need to have a talk. About olive juice."

"I kind of have Physics in a few minutes so—"

"I don't know you," Kagome cut me off. I looked around the hall to see some people looking in our direction as they walked by, but no one stopped. "I _must _not know you because the Inuyasha I know wouldn't just _hang up on me and not answer my calls!"_

"What? You called back?" I faked a laugh, claiming ignorance. "My phone must be messed up."

"Your head must be messed up!" Kagome shouted and a few people did stop. "I mean, you tell me… _that _and then you just hang up. You can't do stuff like that!"

"Well, I was planning on the world ending after I said _that _so hanging up was kind of part of the plan."

"No, Inuyasha," Kagome hissed, shaking her head. "The world doesn't work that way. Part of living without hesitations is that you have to be willing to take the consequences as they come."

"Consequences?" That didn't sound like a good thing to me.

"Yes," Kagome said. "Consequences. Look, you're a great guy and all…" But. Here comes the but, because there is _always _a but in these kinds of conversations. "But I don't know you well enough yet to actually love you. I mean, we just actually started talking to each other at the beginning of this year."

"I understand." Really. The world should have just ended after I told her.

"Good." Kagome smiled up at me. "So we should really date first before we start confessing our love to each other."

"Uh-huuu… Wait. I'm confused." My brows furrowed together. "I thought you just said…"

"That we should actually date each other before you tell me you're in love with me."

"No… I'm pretty sure you rejected me."

"No," Kagome clarified, "I didn't. I said that we should _date _before you claim you're in love with me. Get it?"

"So…" This would really suck if I'm interpreting things wrong. "So you're saying we should go out on a date together."

"It'll probably be more than just _a _date, but I'm glad to see you're finally getting it." I looked down at her shocked and she just grinned at me. "I don't love you, Inuyasha," Kagome said in her soft voice, "but I really like you and I would like to take the chance to fall in love with you."

"So…" I was still trying to fully come to terms with the fact that Kagome wanted to date me. Maybe the world did end and, because God is really just that merciful, I actually ended up in heaven. "So…"

"So I'm free Friday night, I like sushi, and I heard Thor was a really good movie."

"I'm thinking that I should ask you out on a date for dinner and a movie." Kagome smiled up at me. "Friday?"

"Six o'clock."

"Can't wait to pick you up."

Saturday, May 21st, 2011, at six o'clock, the world was supposed to be demolished.

Today, May 23rd, 2011, the "end of the world" has turned out to be the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

**_My goal was to work on Normal this weekend (and I did, lots of progress), but I got this idea and I had to type it. This is my LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL before finals, so, hopefully, my other stories will finally get around to updating, but i really hope you liked this oneshot. It really would have sucked if the world ended because, one, I want to be dead before the world is wiped out, and two, it was my sister's birthday. But the world hasn't ended so you got to read this. Please REVIEW!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**

On May 21st 2011, at directly 6pm, I was laughing at my friend's luck (and my own luck) because the world did not end, which meant our boards still had to be broken. Good news: the world is still turning and now that my second degree black belt is sitting on my desk chair, I have more time to edit!

BACK ON TRACK!

~hanmajoerin


End file.
